


Tutoring

by ibukiss



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, PWP, bjs, thats it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibukiss/pseuds/ibukiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired in episode 5 because we all know that nagisa needs a tutor and rei is more than willing to offer a helping hand if you know what i mean.</p>
<p>AKA Mariana arrives two episodes late with porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutoring

**Author's Note:**

> More smut, apparently. When will the gay porn end?

Nagisa taps the pen on the table, because _god, this is boring_ , and sends Rei, who is sitting across the table and looking at him, another pleading look for the sixth ( _sixth? whatever, he may have lost count_ ) time in the evening.

They were at Rei's house because he needs to get better grades. Sitting on the table are four notebooks, two math books, scattered notes all around and one sheet of paper full of excercises.

_Ugh_ .

Before he can open his mouth Rei talks, his tone tired.

"No, you can't stop now. Because you have to get your grades up if you want to keep swimming. Until you do all of them correctly."

He goes for a "Rei-chaaan" and a pout.

His boyfriend crosses his arms and looks at him sternly. No good.

The blonde tries another technique. He looks down to the paper sheet full of numbers and letters he doesn't understand and sighs, pouting a little bit more while moving his pen to scribble more usless numbers which are probably wrong.

"You know" he starts "We could be doing something fun," he brings the pen up to his mouth and rolls it around his lips "your parents aren't home, right _Rei-chan?_ " he drops his voice a little at the end, lifts his eyes to meet the other's gaze and pulls the pen out with a wet 'plop'.

He smiles. Rei adjustes his glasses and looks down, but Nagisa can see his cheeks turning a bit pink.

_Good_ .

The shorter boy lifts himself a little from the floor, rests his elbows on the table, his head on his hands and leans forwards, inches away from the other's face.

"That's not an answer."

"Go back to your wo-" When the blue haired boylooks up they almost bump noses. He takes the chance to lick his lips "Stop it."

Nagisa sits back, huffing. He gets another idea. 

"Rei-chan, I don't get this one." He points at one of the long strings of useless numbers and cocks his head a little bit to the side "Can you come here and explain it?"

His boyfriend sighs.

"Fine."

_Bingo_ .

Rei moves to sit next to him.

"You first have to-" before he can finish Nagisa throws himself at him, landing on top of him.

He straddles his hips and holds his hands against the floor, looming over him while Rei screeches and says things along the lines of 'get off of me', 'stop it' and 'Nagisa-kun this is not apropiate for studying'.

Until the blonde leans forwards and locks their lips together.

He takes the chance to catch his boyfriend with his lips open while he complains ( _'Nagisa-kun you you can't just throw yourself ove- mmphh'_ ) kissing him open-mouthed. Rei refuses at first but he almost immediatly relaxes, letting his boyfriend shove his toungue into his mouth, gently rubbing their toungues together.

Their hands detach, Nagisa's cupping his boyfriend's cheeks and Rei's latching onto the other's neck.

When they part Nagisa presses their foreheads together, waiting to see if Rei brings up maths again. He doesn't.

"Reeei..." he drawls out and reaches down to kiss him again. This time his hands concentrate on unbottoning Rei's shirt and undoing his tie, while he sucks at his boyfriend's lower lip.

He starts moving his hands up and down the other's chest and his mouth down, making a trail of kisses, travelling down until he meets Rei's collarbone, where he suck with particular attention, hearing his boyfriend's breathing getting heavy, before leaving a mark and retreating.

"We should take this to the bed." Rei's voice is heavy, low, and although it makes Nagisa want to bend down and kiss him again he gets up and sits on the bed, waiting for Rei to get on the same position.

He sits up straight, legs both sides of Rei's hips and takes a moment to admire the view.

Rei laying below him, his arms sprawled, shirt open, lips half parted, red, swollen, hair disvelished and glasses disarranged. He feels his dick pressing on his ass and unbottons his own shirt before rolling his hips, felling the other male's cock rubbing his ass.

"A-aaah..." He watches Rei's face contort. _Beautiful_ .

He gets up, separates the other's legs and sits on his knees between them. He reaches down and undoes the zip of his trousers, pulling them down and throwing them somewhere on the room. He moves his head down and presses his lips to where there's a little wet spt in Rei's underwear, mouthing his member through the thin layer.

Rei is huffing, holding his breath and then letting it go in little puffs. Nagisa moves his mouth up and down again and removes it, sitting up and then removing the other's boxers too.

With this Rei is now completely naked except for his glasses. He's blushing (as always), even though they have an active sexual life, and Nagisa finds it cute (as always). He takes another moment to look at his toned body, his muscles, running a hand up his tights until he reaches his cock and pumps it twice swiftly, holding the base.

He leans down again and licks a drop of pre-cum that has formed at the tip, swirling his toungue around it and then moving it up and down his lenght.

Rei's breath is ragged and when Nagisa holds his hips with his other hand his skin is hot.

When Nagisa's toungue reaches the tip again he covers his teeth with his lips and takes Rei's cock in, lowering himself and hollowing his cheeks until he reaches the base, where he stays for a few seconds feeling the member throbbing in his mouth and watching Rei's mouth open to let and 'Oooh' sound come out.

He moves up again, letting his toungue touch the underside of his boyfriend's dick all the way and sinking back in. He feels Rei's hand raeching for his hair, holding it steadily but gently, and he starts to move his hips a little, so Nagisa holds him in place and starts to pick a faster pace, bobbing his head up and down and ocassionally sucking harder at the head.

The hand that was holding Rei's hips leaves to palm his own dick though his trousers and slip past his boxer's waistband to give himself some much needed attention, created from watching Rei move his lips, his eyes lidded, gasping for breath and making delicious sounds.

His head is shoved down and that's all the warning he recieves before Rei cums in his mouth with a breathless "Nagisa" and a grunt. When his boyfriend is finished he lifts his head and swallows, locking eyes with Rei, a little bit of semen dripping down his chin.

If Rei was blushing now he looks like he's about to explode, his glasses blurry with steam. Nagisa giggles and kisses him, slow and sloppy, lazily dragging his tounge across his teeth, letting Rei taste his own cum, and Rei seems to notice that Nagisa is still hard because hes palming at his dick with one hand, and moving the other to _finally_ free his member, because _damn, it was starting to hurt_ .

He motions for Nagisa to move and places him leaning against the headboard, legs open for Rei to sit.

Nagisa lick his lips as Rei's mouth sinks on him, hot wetness all around him. He can't take him fully, but it's really warm and he makes up by using his hands where he can't reach.

It feels amazing and Rei is doing something with his toungue and oh, Nagisa can't help but let praises like "You are so good", "It feels so nice" and filthy words such as "I really like seeing you take my cock like that Rei-chan, do you like it as much as I? Having your mouth filled? You look truly beautiful." slip from his mouth between sultry moans and ragged breaths.

He's looking at Rei all the time and he's looking back at him. Nagisa has to grab the sheets beneath him to not thrust into Rei's mouth even though he rocks his hips a little and when he's about to climax he holds them tighter and lets out a weak "I'm coming" before letting the white liquid fill his boyfriend's mouth.

Rei pulls back and lays next to him, recovering his breath. Nagisa turns around and hugs him, his head pressed to his chest. Rei lets an arm fall laizily around his waist and they both doze off.

**Author's Note:**

> yay for finishing stuff at exactly 1:34 am
> 
> crossposted on tumblr:   
> http://shouyoushojo.tumblr.com/post/94881429989/more-smut-apparently-when-will-the-gay-porn-end


End file.
